Car Wash
edit Many things had occurred within 1955 regarding car washing history. A businessman named Dan Hanna was encouraged by the car washers in Detroit, operated his own materials, then eventually made his own car wash called the Rub-a-Dub in Oregon. In 1957, he formed the Hanna Enterprises and eventually reached about 31 car washes in America. In 1959, Hanna operated his wash rack until he made the first mechanized car washing system. As the news spread throughout the city, so did his business.2 Cast (in alphabetical order)edit Franklyn Ajaye as T.C. Sully Boyar as Leon 'Mr B.' Barrow Richard Brestoff as Irwin Barrow George Carlin as the Taxi Driver Irwin Corey as The Mad Bomber Ivan Dixon as Lonnie Bill Duke as Duane - Abdullah Antonio Fargas as Lindy Lauren Jones as Marleen Michael Fennell as Calvin Arthur French as Charlie Lorraine Gary as the Hysterical Lady Darrow Igus as Floyd Leonard Jackson as Earl DeWayne Jessie (a.k.a. Otis Day) as Lloyd Jack Kehoe as Scruggs Henry Kingi as Goody Melanie Mayron as Marsha Garrett Morris as Slide Clarence Muse as Snapper Leon Pinkney as Justin The Pointer Sisters as The Wilson Sisters Richard Pryor as Daddy Rich Tracy Reed as Mona Pepe Serna as Chuco James Spinks as Hippo Ray Vitte as Geronimo Renn Woods as Loretta Brooke Adams as Terry Antonie Becker as Charlene Danny DeVito as Joe Antar Mubarak as Sonny Fredericks Otis Sistrunk as Otis Tim Thomerson as Ken Other actorsedit Danny DeVito and Brooke Adams appeared in the movie as Joe and Terry, the owners of a food stand called 'Big Joe's Dog House' which is located next to the car wash. Though they had speaking roles, nearly all of their scenes were deleted from the theatrical version and they are only seen in the background. Their scenes were restored for the edited television version. The film also featured the speaking voices of local L.A. disc jockeys Jay Butler, J.J. Jackson, Rod McGrew, Sarina C. Grant, and Cleveland's Billy Bass, all heard in the background of the film on the fictional "KGYS" radio station. The film also featured The Pointer Sisters performing their song "You Gotta Believe". The song also appeared on the soundtrack. Main article: Car Wash (soundtrack) Car Wash, recorded by Rose Royce, was a major success, yielding three Billboard R&B Top Ten singles: "Car Wash", "I Wanna Get Next to You", and "I'm Going Down". The title track, written and produced by Norman Whitfield, was a #1 hit and was one of the biggest hit singles of the disco era. The Car Wash soundtrack won a 1977 Grammy Award for Best Score Soundtrack Album.4 Productionedit Unusual for film production, the sound track was recorded prior to filming of the movie.5 The director wanted the actors to actually listen to the same music that would later be added in Post Production while filming the scenes.6 Versionsedit Car Wash had its network television premiere on NBC Monday Night at the Movies in 1978. Along with the standard dubbing of strong language, many scenes that included the gay character Lindy (Fargas) were trimmed or deleted. To replace these shortened scenes, and therefore shortened film, a subplot of a diner owner (Danny DeVito) (scenes shot for the theatrical version but cut prior to release) were re-inserted. As of 2013, commercially available versions of the movie were of the original theatrical release, not the revised TV version. ilms and soundtracksedit Car Wash (film), a 1976 film Car Wash (soundtrack), a soundtrack album to the 1976 film "Car Wash" (song), a song by Rose Royce from the 1976 film soundtrack, later covered by Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliott Televisionedit (Alphabetical by series title) "Car Wash" (1999), a season 3 episode of Ally McBeal "Car Wash" (sometimes "Carwash") (1993), a season 3 episode of Beavis and Butt-head "Car Wash" (2000), a season 2 episode of Cousin Skeeter "Car Wash" (2008), a season 2 episode of Genie in the House "Car Wash" (2008), a season 15 episode of Modern Marvels "Car Wash" (2005), an episode of MTV's The 70s House "Car Wash" (2001), an episode of The Geena Davis Show "Car Wash" (2003), a season 1 episode of The Sleepover Club Other arts, entertainment, and mediaedit Car Wash, a character in the BBC television series Willo the Wisp "Car Wash", a song by Bruce Springsteen of his rarities collection boxset Tracks (1998) "Car Wash", a skit on Rob Schneider's comedy album Registered Offender (2010) Law enforcementedit Operation Car Wash (Portuguese: Operação Lava Jato), an anti-corruption investigation in Brazil Disambiguation icon This disambiguation page lists articles associated with the title Car wash. If an internal link led you here, you may wish to change the link to point directly to the intended article Kenji Brown – guitar Lequeint "Duke" Jobe – bass Victor Nix – keyboards Henry Garner – drums Kenny Copeland, Freddie Dunn – trumpet Michael Moore – sax Terry Santiel – congas Gwen "Rose" Dickey – vocals Additional Musicians/Personnel Mark Davis, Ben Wilber – keyboards Melvin "Wah-Wah Watson" Ragin – guitar Richard Pryor – dialogue on "Richard Pryor Dialogue" The Pointer Sisters – vocals on "You Gotta Believe" Productionedit Norman Whitfield – producer, recording engineer Baker Bigsby, Cal Harris, Leanard Jackson – recording engineer Clay McMurray – recording engineer, album coordinator Paul Riser – orchestra direction Category:Car Wash Category:Jada Stevens Category:Alexis Texas Category:Dan Hanna Category:Ivan Dixon Category:Bill Duke Category:The Pointer Sisters Category:Richard Pryor Category:Danny Devito Category:Brooke Adams Category:Jay Butler Category:J.J Jackson Category:Rod McGrew Category:Sarina C.Grant Category:Billy Bass Category:Rose Royce Category:Norma Whitfield Category:Christina Aguilera Category:Missy Elliot Category:Bruce Sprinsteen Category:Rob Schneider Category:The Monday Night Club Category:Gwen Dickey Category:Ron Fair Category:Andy Caine Category:Christian McBride Category:George Carlin Category:Kenji Brown Category:Lequeint "Duke" Jobe Category:Victor Nix Category:Henry Garner Category:Kenny Copeland Category:Michael Moore Category:Terry Santiel Category:Mark Davis Category:Ben Wilber Category:Melvin Watson Category:Baker Bigsby Category:Cal Harris Category:Leanard Jackson Category:Lay McMurray Category:Paul Riser Category:Mediamass Category:Grey delisle Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Kelly devine Category:Remy lacroix